Before he cheats
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: To cheat or not to cheat. Sasuke chose to cheat. Looks like Sakura wasn't as predictable as Sasuke thought after all. Alternate pairing in the end.


Here's something different for a change. It turned out slightly darker than I had intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growling Sakura swiped the picture of team 7 off of her dresser wincing slightly as the glass of the frame shattered on the floor. It reminded her of how Sasuke had crushed her heart. Frustrated that she was thinking about him again she punched the wall which shattered on impact.

Frowning she huffed and crossed her arms. Her parents weren't around any more to scold her anyway. Besides, her house was in need of some remodeling.

As she grabbed the picture the glass cut her fingers. "Argh, damn it." Instinctively she brought her finger to her mouth but stopped when she remembered she could heal it. Focusing on her finger a green glow surrounded it. "There, good as new." 'Too bad I can't heal my heart like that.'

'**Shut up and stop being so pathetic. The guy isn't worth it.'**

'Said by his former number one fan.'

'**I changed my mind. I'm entitled to such things.'**

Sakura sighed as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. Sasuke had come back and said he wanted to be with her. Then he started to make excuses not to see her. He had opened up at first but then things had turned for the worse and he had started to ignore her again.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

That was just before she found out about Ino. Her eyes narrowed. He had been seeing her behind her back. She had accidentally stumbled upon them kissing but she had run off before they saw her. They were too busy to notice.

Her expression grew darker. She had been nothing but a toy. All these years she had waited… She had been faithful all that time…. Even though he betrayed her and the village, she believed in him, she believed he would come back and they would be together. She had been used.

In the mean time who knew where he had been, or who he had been with. For all she knew he could have been Orochimaru's bitch. She wrinkled her nose.

'**Ew…'** Inner Sakura fainted.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

He had no right to do this to her. With Ino no less. 'Last time I checked she was too busy playing around with Shikamaru and Kiba.'

Ino… 'Does he prefer blondes…?' She shook her head vigorously. 'Enough of this, I don't care any more.'

'**You go girl. Now let's go have some fun.'**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'What did you have in mind?'

Inner Sakura laughed menacingly. **'I'll show you. Better yet. I'll do it myself.'**

Suddenly Sakura found herself running towards Sasuke's old house. And she could do nothing but watch as Inner Sakura raised her fist, aiming at the door of the newly restored compound.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

After she had rammed through the door she looked around an evil grin adorning her features. Grabbing a knife from the kitchen she started to cut up all of his furniture and slashing all the pillows.

She carved her name by cutting up his precious paintings one by one. 'A letter for each one.' Giggling like a schoolgirl she continued with her 'art'.

Then her eye fell on the porcelain cabinet. Bending over she took one of the legs of the table she had smashed to bits. Twirling it around in her hand she paused to look at the destruction she had done so far.

Her anger flaring up once again she smashed the cabinet. What still remained in one piece she tossed into the kitchen, effectively breaking the rest.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
But he don't know..._

She snickered. It wasn't that hard to imagine what he and Ino were doing. In fact, she knew exactly what they were doing. Usually this was where her heart and pride would hurt, but she took comfort in the fact that she knew more than Sasuke did for once. And she had a couple of secrets of her own.

Silently she regarded her figure in the mirror. 'Do I look fat?'

'**Hell no girl, we look hot as ever.' **Inner sounded bored. **'Now can we go smash some more stuff?'**

Untangling her hair she let fingers comb through it gently. 'No. We have smashed enough.' She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'**But…' **Inner Sakura began to protest.

'Time to light things up.'

Suddenly Inner Sakura understood and waved her fist in the sky. **'Shannaro.'**

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Skipping over to Sasuke's room she grabbed his clothes. Humming a tune she threw them in the bathtub.

Happily she focused her chakra to her fingers. She had improved more than Sasuke knew. Sparking slightly, her fingers shot out fire all of a sudden. As the clothes caught on fire she smiled gently. It reminded her of how she had met her new love.

An angry shout brought her out of her reverie. She turned with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh… Hey Sasuke." The fire died out as sudden as it had begun.

He looked pissed. "What the hell have you done?!"

Sakura's brow furrowed. "You shouldn't say such bad words. It's not polite."

"What have you done to my house?" He roared clenching his fist.

Shrugging Sakura glanced around. "Not much. Just what you did to my heart. Why?"

Glaring at her Sasuke was about to yell at her again when she interrupted him.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked, seemingly deep in thought.

He looked at her with shock and disbelief written all over his face.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... Not on me..._

"How did you know about her?" His face became emotionless once again.

Sakura smiled. She hadn't expected him to be sorry, this was Sasuke after all. "That doesn't matter. Oh, there she is."

"Sasuke…" Ino stopped abruptly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Sakura… What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Ino." Her voice was cold as ice. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" She shook her head. "Do you love her Sasuke?"

Ino glanced at Sasuke hopefully, but she was still wary of Sakura.

"I don't love." Sasuke stated, his voice matching hers.

"That's what I figured." Sakura brushed a stray bang out of her face. "But I can't forgive you this time."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura twirled her hair in her fingers. "I deserve better. I'm over you."

Sasuke frowned. "You're annoying."

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Sakura said nothing but just giggled. "Consider yourself dumped." She stated, smiling. "By the way Sasuke, I have one more thing to tell you. You don't need to worry about the Uchiha clan being resurrected any longer."

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes."

He blocked the doorway. "Then I can't let you leave. Will you marry me?"

Ino was now crying. "But Sasuke-kun…"

"Be quiet Ino. This is my responsibility." He glared at her.

Sakura was shaking her eyes cast down.

"Sakura…" Sasuke took a step towards her.

She couldn't take it any more. She burst into laughter, howling like a maniac.

Both Ino and Sasuke stood stock still, eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke." Sakura said sweetly, as she calmed down. "Since you couldn't bring yourself to be true to me, I could no longer bring myself to be true to you."

"But you said the Uchiha clan would be resurrected."

"Oh yeah… I did, didn't I." She smirked. "It's the truth though."

"Then who… It can't be…" His eyes were now burning with rage as he activated his Sharingan.

Stroking her stomach lovingly she nodded. "Yep, it's Itachi-kun's child."

Sasuke attacked in a blind rage only to find Sakura suddenly gone. Looking everywhere he didn't see her. He ran outside, trying to locate her. "There…" But she wasn't alone. None other than Itachi himself stood next to her. As he swept Sakura off her feet and held her bridal style he smirked coldly. "Foolish little brother."

Howling in anger and powerlessness Sasuke went back inside. He didn't bother to turn the lights on. Ino was nowhere to be found. For some reason he was feeling anxious. He picked up the pace as he sprinted over to her place.

He stepped inside and was met by the nauseating smell of blood. The sight before him made him tremble with fear. Blood had been splattered everywhere. Ino's body was hanging off the ceiling, completely cut open.

Feeling slightly dizzy he tried to make his way back to the door when a pink note caught his eye. He grabbed it and made his escape. Sucking in the fresh air he opened the note.

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I can't believe you did not realize you went out with one of my Kage Bunshin tonight. **

**As you can see, Ino was unfortunately indisposed. I hope you enjoyed yourself. **

**I know I did…**

**Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat.**

**Sometimes your actions can have dire consequences, you know.**

**Lots of love from your former girlfriend and admirer,**

**Haruno Sakura**

**PS: I'll see you again when Akatsuki attacks, **

**we'll probably have a lot of catching up to do.**

_Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh... before he cheats..._

Itachi and Sakura lived happily ever after.

Sasuke didn't. The next time Akatsuki attacked Sakura, was five months pregnant and did indeed catch up with Sasuke. Due to the fact that she still cared a little bit for him, he was dead within the hour.

The end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review ;)


End file.
